hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanzai
|kana = カンザイ |rōmaji = Kanzai |also known as = Tiger |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |name = Kanzai |gender = Male |hair = Orange & Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Treasure Hunter Zodiac (Tiger) Bodyguard Defense Division |type = |abilities = |Abilities = |japanese voice = Ryōta Ōsaka |image gallery = yes|affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiac Twelve |status = Active}} Kanzai (カンザイ, Kanzai) is a Treasure Hunter and member of the Zodiacs under the codename "Tiger." Appearance Kanzai is a lean man of average height with a tiger-like appearance. His hair is spiky with orange and black tiger-like stripes, which is pulled into a pony tail. His teeth are razor-sharp, much like a tiger's teeth. He also sports tiger stripes on his face. Kanzai is always seen wearing a baseball uniform. Personality Kanzai is very short-tempered, and is always seen arguing with those around him. He is often impulsive, but can also be quite humorous. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Netero, Kanzai, along with the other Zodiacs, is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 318 Like the other Zodiacs, he is hostile against Pariston Hill, especially after he proposes becoming the new Chairman himself. When the Zodiacs are drafting rules for the election, Kanzai flounders after being unable to even spell "election" correctly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 319 During the election, he acts as an inspector alongside Ginta and Piyon. He is easily offended by Hisoka's jokes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiacs discover a video from Netero which discuses about the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim of being Isaac Netero's son. In the video, the late Chairman Netero explains that the Zodiacs have to hunt Beyond Netero down.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of actions. Kanzai complains about the bad timing of the appearance. While Saiyu opens the idea of the Zodiacs opposing Beyond's hunt, Kanzai states that the competition should be fair. The discussion is interrupted when they receive a call from Beyond Netero himself. The Zodiacs meet up with him in person, and Beyond instructs them to contact the V5 and proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 During Cheadle's interview to Beyond Netero, Kanzai gets confused of the conversation, and Saccho Kobayakawa explains to him that the Hunters Association will have a free ticket to the Dark Continent in exchange for Beyond. Later, Kanzai asks again about the planned departure, and Geru is forced to explain things to him again.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 342 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Kanzai is considered to be one of the best Hunters in the world. For this reason, he is presumed to be a fairly capable Nen user. During the first round of the Chairman Election, Hisoka rates Kanzai's overall strength as an 85 out of presumably 100, a score superior to most pro Hunters. On the other hand, it is evident that he lacks both intelligence and knowledge, making the other Zodiacs question how he ever managed to become a Hunter. Trivia *Kanzai's baseball uniform is a reference to the popular Japanese baseball team Hanshin Tigers. His name may also be derived from the Kansai region, where the Hanshin Tigers are based at. People from this region are also stereotypically portrayed as aggressive and low in intelligence. References Navigation Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users Category:Characters